rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Modern Four
The Modern Four '''(also called '''The Futuristic Four) is a crossover between Meet the Robinsons,'' The Incredibles,'' Bolt, and Big Hero 6. Though it is a fairly new crossover, it is gaining growing attention in the RotBTD fandom. In this crossover, the main characters are Wilbur Robinson, Violet Parr, Penny Forrester and Hiro Hamada (in some cases, Riley from[[Inside Out (2015)| Inside Out]], Tip from Home, Vanellope from Wreck-it Ralph, and several other younger characters are added in as well). About the Fandom The exact origins of this EU are unknown, but all of the characters used in the crossover have been side characters in the RotBTD fandom for a long time (especially Wilbur and Violet). Since all the characters from modern times, and with the popularity of pairings such as Willet and Hirenny, many fans decided to put them together in a crossover. Since it is not canon, ideas for this crossover are shown through fanart, videos, and fanfiction. Since the possibility of time travel in this universe is canon through Wilbur's time machine, it is possible that he could bring many of the crossover characters in the RotBTD universe from different time periods together. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Hogwarts AU *Superhero AU *Descendants AU *Time Travel AU *Sci-Fi AU *Arcade AU *Inside Out AU Popular Ships Featured Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro is often considered the "brains " and the leader of the group because of his high knowledge of science and technology. As with the other members of Big Hero 6, Hiro would be the guy who " upgrades " the rest of the team, allowing them to perform at their full potential. Violet Parr Having come from a family of superheroes, Violet has the most experience with vigilante-ism, and is the only one that actually has supernatural powers (as opposed to being powered by science). As the only member of the group who doent live in a spotlight of some sort, as well as her ability to turn invisible, Violet can be an aid in stealth missions (assuming that the Modern Four make up their own superhero team aside from Big Hero 6 or The Incredibles). Wilbur Robinson Wilbur can be considered the comic relief of group, as well as guy with the transport. (Time Machine). Coming from a famous family, it is also possible that Wilbur has connctions of some sort with many people--this could help if the group needs to gather information from others. Penny Forrester Depending on which identity of Penny's is used (ie spy or actress), her role in the dynamic of the group may vary. In the superhero team type of story, her spy persona often used. As the title implies, she is a spy, and her experience could in handy for stealth missons, much like Violet. Her acting skills could also play a role. In the less fantastical/sci-fi AUs, the more passive and average version of Penny can be found. Vanellope von Schweetz Oustide of the Arcade AU, and in a Modern AU Vanellope would be considered a delinquent or hyper. If in a Superhero AU, her abilities in "glitching" could be in trade for teleportation. Her racing skills may also be mentioned, depending on the alternate universe. Tip Tucci Riley Anderson Riley is sometimes seen as the sporty member of the group, when it comes to hockey. She is sometimes placed as the captain of their own hockey team or teaches them how to play the sport. Known Examples Fanfiction *The modern four by frostbittenprincess15 Mockup Art Modern four 14.jpg Modern four hirenny 2.jpg Modern four hirenny.jpg Modern four willet 1.jpg Modern four 13.jpg Modern four 12.jpg Modern four 11.jpg Modern four 10.jpg Modern four 9.jpg Modern four 8.jpg Modern four 7.jpg Modern four 6.jpg Modern four 4.jpg Modern four 3.jpg Modern four 2.jpg Modern four 1.jpg The Modern Four with Tip Tucci and Vanellope.jpg|The Modern Four: The Modern Four with Tip and Vanellope Mtibhb 7.png Mtibhb 2.png Mtibhb.png Modern four bih thing i guess.jpg Modern four thing i guess.jpg Ff5.png Ff4.png Ff3.png Ff2.png Ff1.png Whoa tenny.JPG Maxresdefault734.jpg Chasing by the bad guys of dr calico by abigailbreslin-d8nz1do.jpg I can t leave without you by abigailbreslin-d975n5j.jpg Sft university by darkmousyxkagome-d9m1at3.jpg That s a keeper by abigailbreslin-d9dn12q.jpg the_modern_four__flying_high_by_1joydreamer-d8wwxeb.jpg the_modern_four__jailbirds_by_1joydreamer-d8wwhda.jpg the_modern_four__time_machine_by_1joydreamer-d8xesy0.jpg the_modern_four__villains_united_by_1joydreamer-d8wlx6j.jpg oh_gad_by_abigailbreslin-d8ny9kg.jpg Fanart Modern four 18.png Mtibhb 6.png Mtibhb 5.jpg Mtibhb 4.jpg Mtibhb 3.jpg YouTube *Futuristic Four Trailer 1 by Brixie Ann *Meet the Incedible Big hero Bolt by Futuristic Four Category:Extended Universes Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Incredibles Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Bolt Category:Home Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Fanfiction